I'm Not Used to Heartbreak
by darkstar1227
Summary: Naruto is used to a lot of crap, but there is something that he isn't used to, and that will drive him away. However, between foretold events and harsh betrayals, Naruto will get what he never thought he could have. SasuNaru SasuSaku Sasuke bashing Mpreg
1. Prolouge

**Sage:** Hey there! Here with another story. I sort of deleted my _Hidden Soul_ story because, well, I didn't like it. It was my most amatureish work and, though I got over 90 reviews, I thought it was pathetic and not worth my time. So, here's a new story!

**Naruto:** Hey, Sage wanted me to warn all you SasuNaru and Sasuke fans out there. She _hates_ Sasuke with a passion nowadays, so he's going to be bashed, and SasuNaru is only going to be official for about three chapters before she kicks its ass out of the story.

**Sasuke:** Why does she hate me? What did I do?

**Sage:** GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CONVERSATION, EMO BOY! -kicks Sasuke out of the conversation-

**Pyro (sage's imaginary friend and muse): **Why _do_ you hate Sasuke? Just a few months ago you were defending his EMOness on Gaia.

**Sage:** I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!!!!! -grumbles in the Corner of Gloom©-

**Naruto:** -sighs- She knew Sasuke beats me up at the Valley of the End and that he nearly kills me. What she recently found out, however, is that he pokes a hole through my chest, which _would have_ killed me, if it weren't for Kyuubi.

**Pyro:** And, as we all know, she's a huge fan of yours (though not as big as Shikamaru. If Sasuke had hurt him, there would be a hell of a lot more problems other than bashing).

**Sage:** IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT HE BETRAYED NARUTO PERIOD! THE FACT THAT HE WAS REALLY INTENDING TO KILL HIM REALLY PISSES THE HELL OUT OF ME AND I WANT THAT EMO BOY TO BURN!!!! BURN!!!!!! -runs off to do random evil things-

**Naruto:...**

**Pyro:** And she's off, ladies and gentlemen. Well, while she's gone, I'll do the disclaimer.

-ahem- Catricia Jawn Fernandez Cepeda does not own Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, or any other anime character from _Naruto_. They belong soely to Kishimoto-sensei and all the credit shall go to this man. However, she does own all her OCs, including Katchi-kun and Angelina-baa-chan. Who these people are, you will find out.**

* * *

**

_You know, a lot of shit has happened to me since I was born, but, no worries. I'm used to it all. Loneliness? Been there. Pain? Done that. Betrayal? Get it all the time. See, there isn't much you can do to me that doesn't fall under these categories. So I'm used to it. You can't hurt me too badly, at least not as badly as I was hurt when it happened the first few times. There's a dull ache, but nothing that an overexerting training session can't cure. _

_Oh, please excuse me. You're sitting there listening to me and you don't even know who I am, do you? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. 18-years-old, blond hair, blue eyes, and not too bad looking, if I do say so myself. Many of you won't know me by that name. Your parents might, but anytime they talk about me, you may have heard 'demon brat', 'beast', 'monster', 'murderer', and crap like that. Of course, some of you may also know me as 'the freak who sits by himself all the time' or 'the kid I can't play with or else dad's going to paint my ass red'. Yup! That's lil ol' me all right!_

_Now that that's over and done with, I should explain why I'm talking about this. I said before I'm used to a lot of crap. I didn't tell you I'm used to little affection. Caring is the only positive form of affection ever given to me. Iruka-sensei cared, and so did the Third Hokage. Even Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan care about me. That little affection I receive is good enough for me. _

_However, there is a form of affection that I'm not used to. _

_Love… _

_I say I **love** ramen and that I **love** Iruka-sensei and that I **love** pissing Sasuke off, but, in all honesty, I don't. Because I'm not used to love, I don't know what it is. I see people saying 'I love you' back and forth to each other every day. Two people who return that feeling could been seen giving each other gentle touches and chaste kisses, which, sometimes, turned fierce and to a real earsore for me fifteen minutes later. Not that I stick around to listen, mind you. Hell, I'm outta there fifteen minutes and 18 milliseconds after they go through the door. _

_It's been nearly three months since someone told me that they loved me. That person was the last person I ever expected to tell me those three words? Can you guess who it was? Here's a hint, he's a guy, he's got a stick up his ass 24/7, and, speaking of ass, his hairstyle reminds me of a duck's ass. _

_Still don't know who he is? Well, he's Uchiha Sasuke. Kind of a surprise, huh? The guy who wants nothing more than to kill his brother and revive his clan is in love with me? I couldn't believe it! But he was. He smiled at me with those same eyes I saw a husband look at his wife with. I didn't like the idea of me being the girl in the relationship but, after our first night together, I warmed up to being the uke. He was just that good, ya know? Anyways, I accepted his love, and…I began to love him myself. I didn't in the beginning, because I didn't know how too. Yet, I began to feel strange whenever I was around him. A good kind of strange. I figured out that that was love. And I like it, oh so much. _

_Now, no one knows about our relationship. Sasuke said it was a bad idea to go around broadcast it and that we would tell them at the right time. It hurt though. When we're in public, we act just like we've always acted. Him insulting me, me calling him a bastard and challenging him. I don't put any bite behind my words, but, sometimes I can feel the bite of his, and it hurts. I always tell myself **'He's just a good actor, Naruto.'** or **'You know he loves you, he tells you so every night.'** That's what I say to myself during all those times and, every night, he would come to my apartment and assure me it was all and act, that he didn't want to hurt me, but that Sakura would suspect if he held back on the insults. It was reasonable. She did pay attention to him more than she did to me. The visits became less frequent, because Sakura started becoming suspicious anyways. At least, that's what Sasuke told me. _

_I…should have never believed him… _

_I should have known things were too good to be true… _

_It wasn't… _

_And I was going to pay for it for the rest of my life. _

_Because, of all the shit I'm used to…all the pain…I wasn't used to the most devastating pain of all… _

_A broken heart…__

* * *

_

**Pyro:** And she's leaving you on a foreboding cliffhanger. There is the prolouge, people, and she will update as soon as possible.

**Naruto:** Is she _still_ raving on about how she wants Sasuke to burn?

**Sage:** BURN!!!! BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pyro:** That answer your question? Oi! Sage! Don't you go turning your pillows into voodoo dolls again!

**Sage:** awww, man!

**Naruto:** -shivers-She scares me.

**Pyro:**...Yeeeaaaah, she has that affect on people. Well, R&R before she kills us all!


	2. Fortelling

**Sage:** -grumbling in a corner-

**Pyro:** -sighs- She's annoyed that she wrote SasuNaru, though she hates it with a passion.

**Naruto:** Why write it then? Can't you write something else? Your sis is writing a story with me and Itachi, right? Do that!

**Sage:** LOVERGAL FRIGGEN SWIPED MY PAIRING! THAT PAIRING WAS MINE!!!! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

**Pyro:** Oh boy, now she's going to go on another fit.

**Sage:** I HATE YOU, SIS! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!

**Naruto: **Just to let you know, Sage only hates lovergal1227 because she like Shikamaru too. Yeah...

* * *

"Nnn, Sasuke, not again. Too tired." Naruto moaned as the raven-haired boy nipped his Adam's Apple, prepared to go even lower and repeat the events that had just taken place minutes before. 

"Hm, now why is it that I don't believe you? Is it because I happened to know you have a little kitsune in there that gives you enough stamina for an entire night of fun?" He asked seductively, pinching a nipple and causing Naruto to gasp.

"B-but she…she said that-that she w-wouldn't heal me anymore, AH! Not for this anyways!" He tried to say as Sasuke continued his ministrations nonetheless.

"Kyuubi sounds jealous." Sasuke smirked.

**_AS IF!!!!! I'M JUST FUCKIN' TIRED OF YOUR NEARLY NIGHTLY RUTS!_** The angry voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune shouted within the confines of Naruto's mind. Naruto ignored it, but Sasuke snickered, the flare of chakra coming from Naruto's seal told him enough to know that the Kyuubi was pissed.

"Sasuke, I still have that mission tomorrow. If you wear me out before then, my team will start getting suspicious." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to tense. The blond knew that Sasuke wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. It hurt, but Naruto knew that it would cause a lot of chaos that Sasuke was apparently not ready to face.

"Fine," the dark haired teen sighed, "but you're going to have to pay me back when you return." Naruto giggled and nodded while embracing his lover tightly.

"Of course." He said smiling contentedly. He was going to soak up as much affection as he could at the moment, because he knew, once the sun rose, Sasuke would be gone, and everything would be the usual again. Only tomorrow, Naruto would be going on a mission, so there wouldn't be the usual violent interactions between them.

Naruto soon drifted off to sleep, and, when he woke, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be there. It was always like that. Blue eyes drifted open, feeling colder than he did when he went to sleep. Yawning, he stumbled out of bed, feeling a sharp pain up his spine, but ignored it. He had a mission to do today, and he wasn't going to let after-sex pains get the better of him.

He was going on a mission with Shikamaru and Kiba. It was just a simple mission to guard some important figure for a meeting, and that's it. The noble had paid for an A-class mission, but, from what the three found out about him, the man had no enemies whatsoever, and his head was barely worth the price of a D-class mission, from what Tsunade found out from secret sources.

But, a mission was a mission, and they were going to be there three days in advanced, so they can really just do nothing the entire time. It won't take long to memorize the area, a day at most. Naruto sighed and got his bag, which he had prepared the other day. In about half an hour, they were to depart for their mission.

* * *

"Hey there! About time you got here!" Kiba shouted when Naruto finally managed to make his way to the village gate. The blond ninja just grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He was fifteen minutes late, but it wasn't his fault Konohamaru and his little gang decided to corner him and not leave him alone! 

"Troublesome man, are you picking up your sensei's habits?" Shikamaru asked while leaning against the gate, looking really bored. He probably was.

"Hell no! Come on, let's get going!" Naruto said, flinching at the thought of him acting, possible looking like Kakashi even. Half-masked…hitai-ate over one eye…Icha Icha Paradise in one hand. Oh kami, it was a terrifying thought!

"We're going to need to pick up the pace a bit to make up for you making us wait. We should be there by noon. There, we're to meet the village lord and his family, study the village thoroughly, and then we're left to do what we wish until the meeting." Shikamaru explained as they passed the village gates.

"Geeze, and this is _A_-class? This is barely a C-class mission! You heard the Hokage, he's nothing but a paranoid old geezer!" Kiba complained.

"Then that means less work, so stop complaining." Shikamaru told him. The Inuzuka grumbled and they took off, jumping from tree to tree in a pace that seemed like a blur to the untrained eye. As he kept his speed up, Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something was going to happen…something he was not going to like.

* * *

The sun was high when the three Konoha jounins arrived at a large village. It wasn't a ninja village, but it was still large and prosperous. There were not any gates, but that was because this village was a peaceful one and not a target of bandits. Their village lord was a paranoid one, so he avoided anything that even had the slightest risk of endangering him or his village. 

Speaking of the village lord, the trio saw him and a group of people waiting for them at the main road into the village. They could pick out the village lord from his silken robes and the way he was just standing there, oozing superiority. The men surrounding him must have been his usual guards. These guards weren't trained as ninjas, and they relied on brute strength and weapons. They were strong, probably at a jounin level in strength alone, but they were no ninjas. The only weapons they used were arrows and katanas, and an academy level ninja could hear them marching miles away. Stealth wasn't their thing, nor was locating the stealthy. That's why the lord hired ninjas.

"You must be Nara-san, Uzumaki-san, and Inuzuka-san, am I correct? Welcome to my village." The middle-aged man said. The three of them bowed politely and he nodded in satisfaction. Though they were a little younger than he expected, they would suffice for his guarding.

"As you were most likely told, in three days I will be holding a conference with the ruler of another village. He proposed a contract that he assures would help my village, and requested my audience. I fear that, should I decline, he would send an assassin on me. Normally, I wouldn't take the risk, but, if it is for the prosperity of my village, I will, at the very least, hear him out. Your job does not officially begin until the day before the meeting, however, I felt it would be to your advantage to study the village before hand. I will leave you to your devices and, at sunset, my guards will locate you and guide you to my estate." He said with a gentle smile.

_Is this guy stupid or what? He just automatically assumed we were the ninjas he hired. Doesn't he know the basic rules of hiring ninjas for missions over the B-class? Especially if those ninjas come to you instead of the other way around! Oh well, he's probably going to die of stress before he dies regretting not learning those rules._ Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Yes, sir." They said with a salute.

"Excellent! Well, I must be off now. There is still much I need to do." He smiled and left with his large group of guards following behind him.

"Ho boy, that guy's off his rocker." Kiba muttered.

"I agree, but we've got two days to kill so lets make the most of it. This place doesn't look half bad." Naruto said looking around the large and busy village.

"First things first, we need to memorize the land. Figure out all escape routes, possible hiding places, and entryways other than the main paths. Are we clear?" Shikamaru said, being the leader of the small team.

"I'll take care of hiding places, there's no nook or cranny that Uzumaki Naruto can't find!" The blond said confidently.

"I'll do the entryways, you're better at figuring things out anyways. You'll probably find over two hundred escape routes by the evening." Kiba said, making Shikamaru sigh.

"Troublesome. All right, let's go. The sooner we get this done the less we have to do until the meeting." They nodded and they all jumped away to do their own assignments.

Naruto was looking through alleyways when a strange feeling welled in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, by any means, but it was odd.

**_Kit, go into that shop over there._** Kyuubi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to a building he hadn't noticed before. It looked like any other house in the alley, but there was a strange energy being emitted from it, not to mention a heavily perfumed odor.

Deciding that he should listen to the kitsune, he wandered into the shop, seeing an array of beads, jewels, incense, smoke, and many other items that made this place seem more than the average accessory shop.

"Hello, my child." A misty voice said, startling Naruto. He got in a defensive stance and pulled out a kunai as he whirled around to the source of the voice.

_Why didn't I sense her?_ He thought to himself.

**_She's a mystic. This place reeks of ancient magic that hasn't been used in it complete form for centuries. There's no danger, though. This is Light Magic, and there isn't a lot._** Kyuubi said within him.

_Magic?! Are you insane?! _

**_In the past, there wasn't chakra, only magic, and only certain people could use them. It wasn't until about a millennia ago that you humans found a way to control the energy inside of you and use a less potent form of the magic. _**

"Please, calm yourself. My name is Angelina. Come, and I will tell you what the spirits have in store for you." She said, motioning to a table within the maze of beads and trinkets. The woman was probably in her late thirties, with thin arms and a narrow face, she seemed to be hidden under the mess of robes on her bony figure. Her fingers were long, as were her nails, with a large, jeweled ring on both hands.

"A fortune teller? Ano…I don't have any money with me at the moment." He told her, seeing as they left their supplies with Shikamaru so that he and Kiba wouldn't get distracted and start acting like tourists.

"I didn't ask for money." She told him simply. She motioned him to come again and, when he was a few steps from the table, she gave him a bowl. "Take this to the cauldron and take three handfuls into the bowl." She instructed.

He saw a large, black cauldron filled nearly to the brim with different colored sand. Deciding that he may as well, he did as she instructed, grabbing three handfuls of sand, nearly overflowing the bowl. Taking it from him, she led him to a fire pit.

"Let us begin with your past. The spirits of the heavens will guide me and the sand you chose will guide them." Naruto suddenly felt ridiculous, but he sat politely and allowed her to do her thing. With a few murmurs of a language unknown to him, she took some of the sand, and threw it into the fire. A tuft of dark red smoke erupted from it and Naruto nearly choked at the smell.

_If this happens every time, I think I'm going to die here._ He thought, rubbing his watering eyes.

"Love, affection, respect, care." Naruto froze at those words and he watched Angelina, who was looking into the fire, looking hypnotized. "That is what you desired. No family to call your own, you based your wanting on the joy and happiness of the families around you. However, no one loved, yet there were two who cared. An elderly and young man both cared for you, but the hatred of others still pained you to the point where you could not feel that care when they were gone. Knowing you would not receive love, you dedicated yourself to getting respect from those who hated you. Even after all the pain, you still remained pure."

_How could she know that?_ Naruto thought startled.

**_I told you, she was a mystic. The little magic here is used to contact the spirits from the other world. Whatever she tells you is the truth, except for the future. The future is what will happen should you let it. Her telling you will almost definitely change it if you try to._** Nodding, Naruto watched as she took some more sand and turned to him.

"Now your present." She said murmuring once more and throwing the sand into the fire. A putrid black smoke appeared.

_Oh well, I already know what's happening now. _He thought.

**_This will show you the things you don't know, Kit. Pay attention. _**

"Ah, I see you have a lover, one who showed you how to love. You did not know how to in the beginning." He blushed, but wondered why such a dark color of black and a horrible stench showed that he was in love. "However, there are lies behind this love. Your lies, or his, that has not been made clear."

"Wait, how did you know he is a guy?" Naruto suddenly asked. She just smiled gently.

"They told me. He is a well looked upon man, though he has caused many misdeeds to you and your village. I warn you, however. There is an old saying 'it is better to have loved and lost than never loved at all', however, with the unease the spirits are feeling about this relationship, I wonder what truly is better." She said, the final part more to herself than to him.

_What are these spirits, the date police?_ He wondered angrily. Kyuubi shouted at him to pay attention and her jailor grumbled.

"Let us see what the spirits can find in your future. I warn you, this is not absolute. You may change it should you understand it and be able to. Yet, there are some futures that can not be changed." Taking the rest of the sand, she said her spell again and dumped whatever was left into the flames. This time, though, there was a white smoke, and it smelled bittersweet.

"That…means something good, right?" He asked. She didn't answer, just looked into the fire intently.

"This is curious…I…I see a child…"

* * *

**Pyro:** The idea for the fortune teller came fro Eragon and the sand came from her own experiance with a fortune teller. Colors of the smoke was my idea.

**Naruto:**...

**Sage:** -still off in the corner cursing her sister-

**Pyro:** -sighs- Why do I get stuck in the crazy fics?


	3. Sucky chapters end here

**Sage:** All right, this is just one of two chapters in my update. The reason I'm updating twice is...well...

**Pyro:** This chapter sucks!

**Sage:** HEY!!!

**Naruto: **You admitted it yourself! This is one of your worst produced chapters!

**Sage:** Okay, okay, fine! I admit, this chapter is horrible, but I promise the story is going to be better from now on! I have this deseise where I do horribe beginnings, save for rambling prolouges, and I get better as the story goes on. So, this is a rush to get the bad chapter out. So...here you go!

**Pyro:** Don't worry, you're only suffering for one more chapter. Suck it up, people!

* * *

Naruto fell back and looked at her in disbelief. A child? Was she serious? There was no way. Unless, of course, he ended up breaking up with Sasuke, but he would never think of doing that!

"Yes, it is quite clear. A child, one born out of both a tainted heart and a pure one. He will be neither, balanced. A wonderful child indeed. Though he will bring you joy, there is pain as well. It is unclear to me what that pain is." She said to him. The blond was blushing furiously at the thought of having a child.

"That can't be! I mean, it would mean that I would have to be with a girl, which I'm not." He said. She just smiled gently and put the bowl away.

"I have told you what I have seen. A future told can be changed. You can decide what it means, for now. I bid you goodbye." She led him to the door and Naruto left without another word. He was too busy thinking about the 'future' she was telling him about.

_Maybe it means we'll break up and I'll get together with some girl! I don't want that!_ He thought despairingly. _Well, now that I know, I can prevent it from happening, then. The future won't come true…I won't lose Sasuke unless that is what he wants._

He didn't seem to notice the Kyuubi within him sighing deeply. She was able to understand the mystic's prediction, but she wasn't going to say anything. This may hurt the kit, but she had a feeling that it would give him much, much more.

Near sunset, Naruto just wandered the streets. It was about time for those guards to find them, and they won't if he's flitting around everywhere. He just really wanted to get to whatever beds that were provided for them and sleep in it as long as possible. What with finding those hiding places, memorizing the entire village, and practically being told that he was probably going to break up with his lover, he was pretty tired out.

"Uzumaki-san!" The blond ninja turned and saw three of those same guards running towards him. When they were five feet away, they all stopped in a straight line.

"Sir, please follow us to the estate. Tudor-dono wishes to speak with you and your partners before dinner." One said. Naruto nodded and walked with them. His mind traveled elsewhere, to his lover in the village. As he thought about the future, his mind never strayed to the present she told him.

_there are lies behind this love…_

The next few days were a blur to him. It turns out that the village lord really was paranoid. They had met with a few Suna nins during the meeting. The person who the village lord was speaking with was apparently just as paranoid and hired ninjas in fear that Tudor was using the meeting as a trap to murder him. All in all, it was a waste of their time, but they accepted the words of gratitude and went on their way. Naruto was eager to get back to Konoha, not that he showed it…much…

"Damn it, Naruto, for the hundredth time, SLOW DOWN!!!" Kiba shouted when Naruto picked up speed once more.

"Troublesome…why do you want to go back so quickly?" The question Shikamaru asked was asked in a way like he didn't really want to know. He probably just asked because it would make their lives easier if they knew what Naruto was looking forward to so much that it would get him to go this fast.

"Er…RAMEN! I've gone three days without it and I plan to compensate!" The blond said, rather loudly.

"Tch, typical." Kiba muttered. Shikamaru was more suspicious about the answer, but decided not to press it. It was none of his business and it would be too troublesome to pry into affairs that had nothing to do with him.

_All right, I better keep my mouth shut and my pace slow. That teme will _not_ like it if I let something slip. Shikamaru is fine, he would forget about it thinking it's too 'troublesome' to deal with. Kiba, though…that big mouth would make sure it's out by midnight tonight. _Naruto sighed and shook his head. He just hoped Sasuke was still there, he had a lot he needed to talk to the Uchiha about.

"So, how'd it go?" Iruka asked as they turned in their report.

"Boring. Nothing happened! Nothing at all! That was the saddest excuse for an A-class mission I've ever had the displeasure of being on!" Kiba complained.

"Can we get our money now? I've got a dozen bowls of ramen with my name on it!" Naruto announced. The chunin laughed lightly and gave them their money.

"Here you go, don't eat too much or you're going to end up using all your money again." He said and Naruto grinned before nodding. He rushed out and ran to his apartment. Sasuke would know he would be back by now, and he wanted to talk to him about the fortuneteller's prediction.

"Naruto!" The blond stopped in his tracks and turned, blinking in confusion. Sakura was there, running up to him, and seeming relieved to finally catch up. "I heard you got back from your mission, did it go well?"

Naruto became slightly suspicious. Sure, he and Sakura were on pretty good terms, but she had never been interested in his missions before unless it was a real life-threatening one. From the looks of it, she had a lot more to say, so it was most likely just for the sake of starting a conversation.

"It was boring. No action, nothing at all. The only reason this was classified as an A-class was because this village lord is a paranoid bastard!" He complained as they walked together at a slow pace.

"Oh well, it may have not been exciting, but at least you have enough money to pay for your ramen." She said, giggling a little at his pout. Everyone was always poking fun at his ramen obsession. A silence fell over them, and then the pink haired kounochi sighed.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. I need to talk to you, alone. It's very important." She said in a dead serious tone. It seemed she didn't have the patience today to have a conversation before getting to the point.

"How about my apartment? It's closer." He suggested. In reality, Naruto was a little nervous. Sakura is the smartest ninja of their year, he just hoped that she hadn't figured out about him and Sasuke.

The two ex-teammates walked into Naruto's small apartment, which was still as messy as it was when he left. He made sure he let the door slip so it would slam close. It earned a disapproving scolding from Sakura, but at least Sasuke would know they weren't alone if he happened to be waiting for the blond.

"Look, before I tell you this, I need you to know that this had been going on for a while now. I wanted to tell you, but Sasuke-kun said it would make you feel like the third wheel, but I want to tell you anyways. Please don't tell him that I told you, but I know that you need to know before you find out on your own and think we don't trust you! I've tried to tell you before, but I couldn't while he was still here. Since he's out on a mission until tonight, I thought this would be the best time to tell you without him finding out." She said, looking very tense and a bit nervous. Naruto felt a lump in his throat. He had no idea where she was going with this, but he had a feeling it was not going to be good.

"What's wrong? And what does it have to do with the teme?" He asked, keeping his nervousness in check. She sighed and turned to him.

"Nothing's wrong…but that's it. Nothing's wrong and you don't know about it. You see…about three weeks ago…Sasukekunaskedmeoutonadateandwe'vebeenacouplesincethen."

The blond blinked. He could talk pretty quickly, but even he couldn't get that. "What was that, Sakura-chan?" She sighed and tried again.

"Me and Sasuke have been dating for two weeks now, even though no one knows it yet…"

Naruto could hear something shatter.

* * *

**Sage:** Chapter one of my double update! Next chapter is going to be better, I promise!


	4. Beginning of better writing

**Sage:** Okay, the non-sucky portion of the story begins NOW!

**Pyro:** Because she's too lazy to type anymore, just get on with the story.

* * *

"Wh…what did you say?" Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke, apparently the same Sasuke who he has been in a rather serious relationship for months, was dating Sakura, and for a couple of weeks apparently! Sakura could be lying…she _had_ to be lying! Sasuke wouldn't deceive him like that he wouldn't betray…

And it hit him. Sakura wasn't lying. They were on good terms, she would have been hurt if she had found out about their relationship, but he knew should wouldn't resort to trickery to break them up! Nor would she go low as to fake a relationship with her long-time crush period! She just wasn't that kind of person.

Whereas Sasuke, although forgiven, Naruto _knew_ what kind of betrayal that man was capable of. He would kill his best friend for power, and, if it weren't for the Kyuubi, he _would_ have killed him. What basis does the blond have to say that Sasuke wouldn't lie to him, wouldn't cheat on him?

"I said Sasuke and me have been dating for two weeks. It was while you were off doing to peacekeeping escort to Suna. He just invited me to dinner and we had a great time. We've usually dated when you weren't around, he said you would be too nosy and he didn't really want to reveal our relationship, and I respect that. But…you need to know. You're smart, Naruto, I know you would find out eventually. When you do, could you promise to act surprised? Please?" She pleaded. The blond blinked before controlling his emotions and grinning.

"Wow! I never thought you and teme would get together! I always thought he was gonna die a virgin, well, I lost that bet! Congrats, Sakura-chan! He better take care of you or his dream to revive his clan is going to be nothing but a memory, if you get what I'm saying." He teased with a grin. She giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Naruto! It's good to know you're not too upset about it." She said, smiling brightly.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'm not upset!" He lied. She smiled again and they exchanged a few more words before she left cheerfully. They agreed they wouldn't say anything about the conversation until Sasuke was ready for it. As soon as he could sense her leave the vicinity, Naruto flopped on his bed and began to cry.

_Kyuubi…that's what Angelina-baa-chan was talking about, wasn't it?_ He asked, feeling that the only person he could speak to was the nine-tailed vixen within him.

…_**Yes…**_ She admitted. Kyuubi could tell this was where the boy's fate was leading him, but she could sense that, in the end, he would get the happiness he rightly deserved.

_Did you know about this?_ It was an accusation made in a split moment of grief, she understood that, and felt that she would have to be very patient and understanding with her kit. He has been hurt enough.

_**I was wary about your relationship from the start, Kit, but my real suspicions did not begin until you spoke with the mystic. I knew you would have been stubborn with the suggestion and ignore any signals that go your way should I have suggested it. I didn't want to mention something that I only could support with suspicion and magic. I'm very sorry, Kit…**_

He sniffed, but nodded in reply. _It's not your fault, Kyuubi-onee-chan. You're right, I would have been stubborn. It still hurts though…and what am I going to do when he gets back! You know he's going to expect me to be here and willing for him…Kami-sama…why didn't I realize this earlier. That damn teme is using me! What am I going to do?_

He was distressed now. If he knew Sasuke, the Uchiha would be here near sunset if he was expected to be back by nightfall. That meant he had little over two hours to get his act together. It wouldn't be as simple as it sounded with his mind as scrambled as it is.

_**You'll get through this, Kit, I know you can. Just relax, okay?**_ She cooed, although inwardly plotting the raven-haired boy's painful demise. He wasn't going to get away with hurting her kit! That was certain!

He nodded and began trying to control himself. Although Sasuke was the only one who could see past his mask, if Naruto prepared enough, not even he could see through the lies. That's what he needed right now, his mask. However, he needed to ask Sasuke directly. He knew that Sakura was telling the truth, but, if he could see even an ounce of guilt in those eyes, then there would be some hope for their relationship. If he didn't…then he would go. Naruto refused to partake in a false relationship.

The sky was beginning to darken when Naruto finally began to relax. _I think I can handle him now._

_**You sure, Kit?**_

_Yeah…_

_**Good, because I can sense to waste of flesh and bones on his way.**_ The blond giggled at her vicious snarl, feeling slightly touched that she would act so violently just for him. Not that she could actually put her threats to action, but she wasn't stopping. It was a few more seconds before a dark silhouette appeared at his window.

"Tch, sleeping already, dobe?" He asked, although knowing full well that the blond was not asleep. Naruto let a small smile slip, as he usually did when Sasuke did this. The Uchiha slipped down and sat on the bed, but Naruto refused to open his eyes. He could feel the grief bubbling up once again and he was having a hard time hiding it.

Unluckily for him, Sasuke noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked in that caring voice Naruto only heard while they were alone at night. Even during the daytime, Sasuke never came to him. It was 'too much of a risk' he said.

Deciding to get to the point, sapphire eyes opened to stare at the male above him. Hurt and distress clearly evident in those eyes. "Sasuke…if I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?"

"Of course I would. What's wrong with you, dobe?" That name, a name Naruto forced himself to hear as an affectionate pet name. Now all he could hear was the same bite that it had the first time they met.

"I…heard something earlier. It was just gossip, but it got me worrying. These women, they were saying things like 'Finally! The Uchiha Clan is going to be revived'. Sasuke, you're not…with someone else, are you?" The pale boy immediately looked away and scoffed.

"Tch, no! Why the hell would I? Am I so untrustworthy that you would even consider the possibility that what those gossiping bitches said was true?!" He demanded.

_**YES!**_ Was the Kyuubi's reply, but Naruto blocked her out for the time being.

"I know, it's stupid and I shouldn't even be thinking that it's true but…Sasuke, please. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth." He pleaded. Onyx eyes locked with his, and all he saw was complete honesty behind those eyes.

"Dobe, I am _not_ cheating on you!" He stated firmly. Naruto smiled and nodded. He got his answer. He knew what Sasuke was.

Nothing but a really good liar.

* * *

**Pyro:** Once again, she's too lazy to type anymore.


End file.
